No como una amiga, como algo más ¿entiendes?
by Mr.Killjoy Babe
Summary: "Lo deje pasar pensando que era simple exasperación, pero ahora siento lo mismo con Bork, y no sé… ya sabes, creo que estoy celoso. — finalizo rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, sintiéndose aliviado al sacar lo que le agobiaba. Patapez escucho con atención y procedió a hablar."


Después de aclarar las cosas con Mala, Hipo y los jinetes optaron por quedarse un par de días en la isla. Lo cual los beneficiaba en 2 cosas: en primera era que podrían ganar incluso más la confianza de la tribu y hablar sobre un plan para ir contra Viggo, y en segunda es que podrían descansar unos días, ya que de verdad lo necesitaban.

En ese poco tiempo habían entablado una buena relación, eso era notorio. Todos comían y conversaban entre sí en la cabaña principal de la isla, dando risotadas y contando una que otra anécdota. Hipo estaba feliz por la alianza, demasiado, pero lo que no lo tenía tan contento eran las miradas descaradas que Frogg le echaba a Astrid. Ni siquiera él entendía el motivo de su molestia, ¿De cuando acá le preocupaba quien miraba a su rubia amiga? Ah, sí. Desde que le gustaba. Se sonrojo inconscientemente, volteando por instinto hacia Astrid. Ella se encontraba platicando animadamente con Heather, sin notar que el pervertido ninja se la comía con la mirada.

 _Idiota, quizá aventarle a la gallina de Brutacio no sería mala idea,_ pensó para sus adentros, sin darse cuenta siquiera que Patapez se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿Qué miras, Hipo?— le pregunto con picardía, logrando que este diera un pequeño salto.

— ¡Patapez! ¡¿Qué te dicho de aparecer así!?

—Lo siento. — se disculpo Ingerman, no era la primera vez que sorprendía a Hipo con su sigilosa y agradable compañía, pero la vergüenza no hizo que sus verdaderas intenciones desaparecieran, así que continuó. —, mirabas a Astrid… ¿Cierto?

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver que su amigo casi se muere con su propia saliva. Se sintió mala persona por un momento, pero le divertía.

— ¿Yo mirando a Astrid? Pff, no. Y-yo solo miraba… su falda… ¡Sí! … su falda.

Hipo se golpeo mentalmente, aquello había sonado más pervertido que la mirada de Frogg hacia Astrid. Patapez hacia grandes esfuerzos por no mostrar su diversión ante la situación, la realidad es que Heather le pidió hablar con Hipo mientras ella lo hacía con Astrid. A lo que el chico, _como buen fan que era de esos dos siendo pareja,_ acepto _._

—Tranquilo, Hipo, solo me gustaría hablar contigo. Es por Frogg ¿cierto? —pregunto.

El castaño suspiro, necesitaba desahogar lo que sentía con alguien y Patapez parecía el más indicado. Así que dedicándole una sonrisa se dispuso a hablar.

—Sí, es por Frogg — suspiro. — Yo… yo no sé que siento. Me emocione tanto con el asunto de los Dragones que incluso deje las demás cosas de lado. Pero con Astrid no del todo, ella siempre permanecía a mi lado. Yo sabía que sentía algo, pero lo que no sabia es si ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Y últimamente todo comenzó a quedarse en un intermedio, en el que ninguno de los dos sabia como actuar o como dar el primer paso, siempre con palabras que nunca se dicen, sonrisas ocultando sentimientos y abrazos largos… pensé que quizá ella lo quería así, por lo que me negué a que mis sentimientos crecieran; todo parecía ir bien con eso, hasta que me comenzó a ser molesto la manera en que Patán coqueteaba con Astrid. Lo deje pasar pensando que era simple exasperación, pero ahora siento lo mismo con Frogg, y no sé… ya sabes, creo que estoy celoso. — finalizo rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, sintiéndose aliviado al sacar lo que le agobiaba. Patapez escucho con atención y procedió a hablar.

— Creo que es algo obvio, Hipo.

— ¿Obvio? ¿Qué es obvio, Patapez?

—La atracción que hay entre ustedes — contesto haciendo sonrojar al castaño. — incluso es tan fuerte que todos la notan, pero irónicamente ustedes no, o no quieren aceptarla. Pero tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar… ¿No es así? —Hipo asintió levemente. — No tienes por qué temer — continuó Patapez. —, mira, la vida para los vikingos es corta, para los jinetes quizá más, tu ahora más que nadie sabes al peligro que nos enfrentamos con Viggo, las cosas podrían cambiar rápidamente para mal. Y entonces, es ahí cuando deberías de temer, pues ya no habrá oportunidad para hacer nada. No debes de temer ahora Hipo, estas a tiempo, vive tu vida.

Las palabras de su amigo resonaron en su cabeza, tenía razón. Volteando hacia el motivo de su reciente confusión, Hipo encontró a la rubia, quien para su sorpresa ya lo estaba mirando desde antes; y al verse descubierta desvió rápidamente su mirada, topando con la de Frogg, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver como este la devoraba en su mente. Hipo sonrió, ahora sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, solo faltaba tener el valor. Agradeció a su amigo y se dispuso a ir por su objetivo, no sin antes cobrar venganza.

— ¡Aplica tus consejos con Heather! — gritó divertido.

Paso a lado de Frogg dándole _sin querer_ un _pequeño_ empujón. Logrando que desviara su vista de Astrid y la posara en el. Sonrió victorioso y se acerco a ella.

—Astrid —le llamó— ¿Podemos hablar?

La rubia asintió y se puso de pie, siguiéndolo a las afueras del lugar.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó al ver a Hipo nervioso.

— Si, si, todo bien. Es solo que… —rio nerviosamente, el viento se había llevado su valentía, _gracias señor viento_. —, bueno yo… hola, Astrid. Astrid, hola, hola Astrid.

— Regresamos a los viejo tiempos, eh Hipo. ¡Ah! Hola, Hipo, Hipo hola, Hola Hipo. — se burlo la rubia con una pequeña risa.

— Creo que debemos hablar.

—Estamos hablando.

—Graciosa, muy graciosa. En fin, Astrid, lo que yo quería decirte es que… — tomo todo el aire que pudo mientras cerraba los ojos— creo que te quiero. Y no como una amiga, como algo mas ¿entiendes? Y-yo, yo estaré de acuerdo si tú no quieres nada... solo, solo quería que lo supieras, y espero esto no afecte nuestra comunicación porque de ser así entonces… —Hipo hubiera seguido hablando histéricamente de no ser por las manos de su amiga que se posicionaron en su boca.

—Hey, déjame hablar —le sonrió. —, Hipo… siento lo mismo. No lo había dicho en este tiempo porque te veía entusiasmado con todo lo que estaba pasando respecto al ojo del dragón. Me sorprende que no lo sospecharas o pienses ahora que no siento nada, es decir… ya sabes, todos esos besos. Sé que deje de darlos, pero era porque esperaba que tú los dieras. No creo que esto dañe nuestra comunicación, todo depende de la decisión que tomemos ahora y como lo manejemos.

Hipo sonrió, ya sin las manos de su amiga en su boca. — Cuando dejaste de tener esos gestos conmigo pensé que querías que lo dejáramos así, fui un idiota, no sabía que era todo lo contrario. — confesó con un leve sonrojo. Astrid sonrió.

—Ahora lo sabes… ¿no? Pero la verdadera pregunta es que harás al respeto, Hipo. — le miro con malicia.

—Quizá algo alocado. — respondió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella. Nervioso pero decidido por lo que haría.

— ¿Ah sí? Me gustaría ver-mh… — Astrid no termino de hablar, los labios de Hipo la silenciaron. La embriago una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía, pero que era maravillosa. No se molesto por el contacto, es más, lo intensificó. —

Vaya, valiente eh — le sonrió. Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos sabían que eso era lo que querían, pero aun había algo que él debía hacer.

—Astrid.

—Dime.

— Los amigos no se besan, y bueno… yo, yo me preguntaba si tú… ya sabes ¿no? —Astrid lo miro con curiosidad sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. El cerró los ojos e inhalo profundo. — yo me preguntaba si tu, tú… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? — soltó todo el aire que había retenido en su boca, esperando nerviosamente la respuesta.

—Claro que quiero, Hipo. — contesto Astrid sonriendo.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Dioses! Me siento tan… ¡Auch! — se quejo el castaño al sentir un golpe en su hombro. — ¡Astrid! ¡¿Eso porque!?

Eso — contesto ella con una ligera carcajada. —, es por haberme hecho esperar tanto. Y esto — se acerco lentamente a él, rozando sus respiraciones. — por todo lo demás. — le beso por fin.

Ambos se sentían felices, era lo que habían estado esperando todo el tiempo, y se había hecho realidad. Ahora debían informar de su relación a sus amigos, pero eso ya seria después.

Por el momento su prioridad era disfrutar del momento, así que ambos caminaron a la cabaña de la rubia para otra de sus tantas pláticas nocturnas. Con el detalle de que esta vez ya no sería solo una plática… quien sabe, muchas otras cosas podrían pasar.

 _Al menos el altote sirvió de algo._

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno,espero este One-shot sea de su agrado. Quizá después actualice las demás historias, la inspiración no me da para otro capitulo :'c ¡Buenas noches! ^^ Dejen reviews,seria de mucha ayuda.**


End file.
